Ya No
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Harry Ya No quiere que Hermione sea su amiga, le dice el porqué de una manera bastante peculiar... No soy muy buena en Summaries... :S.


Hola, aquí les traigo un Fic, algo loco… .

Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling y la Warner BROS y si hago esto es sólo por diversión…

**Ya No**

-No, definitivamente Ya No puedo más con esto…, me volveré loco si no se lo digo pronto, no sé cómo he podido estar tan ciego, pero… qué pasaría si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? Y si después no quiere que me acerque a ella, preferiría morir a no poder estar cerca de ella. Quién lo diría, el niño que vivió temiendo por la reacción de una persona…, aunque parezca extraño es verdad… - pensaba el chico de cabellos rebeldes que estaba sentado en un sillón de la Sala Común – Bueno…., quizás… ella siente lo mismo por mi… . "Es mejor intentarlo y morir en el intento a morir sin siquiera intentarlo". Sí, lo intentaré, me arriesgaré y si ella no siente lo mismo, haré hasta lo imposible para que lo haga, siempre y cuando no quiera a otra persona, porque se ser así, la ayudaría con ese chico tan afortunado… - se decidió mientras salía de la Sala Común para buscarla – Ahora… el problema es: cómo se lo digo?... – se preguntaba mientras caminaba apuradamente por los pasillos del Castillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar su hermosa voz proveniente del aula por la que estaba pasando.

-No, Terry, yo lo siento mucho. Pero lo único que puedo sentir por ti es una amistad, un cariño de amigos, nada más… - dijo y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, pues Hermione había estado mucho más tiempo con Ferry del que él hubiera querido y no exactamente porque ella lo quisiera, sino porque Ferry se empeñaba en acompañar a Hermione en la biblioteca.

-Por qué, Hermione?. Acaso no es así como se comienza, con una amistad? – preguntó.

-Sí, si es así cómo se comienza, pero en este caso no es así. No puedo ser tu novia porque yo… - respondió con un poco de desesperación.

-Porque tú qué, Hermione, o es que estás enamorada de alguien?.

-Yo, eh…, sí, estoy enamorada de otra persona…

-Ah, bueno… ahora entiendo la razón. Y yo… podría saber quién es el afortunado?.

-Sólo si prometes no decírselo a nadie…

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, es… Harry – dijo con un tono apenas audible para Harry, quién al escuchar esto quedó como petrificado, pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Hermione prosiguió – Ferry, por favor, no me gustaría que esto opaque nuestra amistad…

-Está bien, Hermione, seguiremos siendo amigos, aunque no sé si será igual que antes… . Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Chau cuídate – dijo saliendo del aula.

-Chau – dijo Hermione.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca – pensó Harry caminando hacia la puerta del aula en la que aún se encontraba Hermione – Hermione, necesito hablar contigo! – dijo entrando al aula y acercándosele.

-Sí, dime, Harry. Qué pasa? – parándose frente a él.

-Pasa que Ya No quiero que seas mi amiga – dijo con tono serio.

-Es una broma, verdad?. Porque si lo es, déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto… - dijo un poco molesta por su actitud.

-No, no es broma – esto último hizo que a Hermione le dieran ganas de salir corriendo a llorar a su habitación.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pues bien – dijo casi sin dar a notar que tenía ganas de llorar – sólo una última cosa, por qué? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por esto… - Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la besó tiernamente, a pesar de la tristeza, ganas de llorar y felicidad que sentía, no pudo evitar corresponder al beso que tanto había esperado, aunque le hubiera gustado que fuese de otra manera – porque me di cuenta de que Te Amo y porque de casualidad me enteré de que tú a mi también me amas, porque quiero que seas mi novia, Ya No quiero que sólo seas mi amiga. Quieres ser mi novia?.

-No podrías haberme mandado una maldición mejor?.

-Yo, … lo siento, Hermione, no fue mi intención. Por favor, perdóname, soy un tonto, no debí decírtelo así, es sólo que se me ocurrió esta loca idea y no lo pensé dos veces segundos… - dijo comenzando a arrodillarse para pedirle perdón, pero Hermione lo detuvo agarrando sus manos.

-Harry, no es necesario que te arrodilles. Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer porque no sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir en ese minuto… . Además, cómo no poder perdonarte ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo? – dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias por perdonarme. Bueno…, entonces…, qué dices? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Digo que… Sí, Harry, Te Amo! – respondió, con gusto porque era lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Yo también Te Amo! – dijo y volvió a besarla acariciando su cintura y espalda, demostrando, así como ella, lo mucho que se amaban.

**Fin.**

Muchísimas gracias por leer!. Espero que les halla gustado y, por favor, déjenme un Review.

Muchísimas gracias a: Liz Echizen, Yunnypotter19, Lanyera, LuzaPotter y UsagiPotter por los valiosos Review's que me dejaron en mis otros Fics.

Saludos,

Claudia.


End file.
